The Jazz Age
by TheGleekShallInheritTheEarth
Summary: Klaroline. AU. My idea of what would happen if Caroline had been a vampire and met Klaus in the twenties. T and possibly M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AU, if Caroline was around and was a vampire in the twenties. I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

I looked across the room as the music blared. I blinked and where my eyes had just settled, suddenly stood a girl. And a beautiful girl she was. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose up-do, framing her stunning face.

Her knee-length white dress hugged her body. The pearls it featurego seemed to glow, just as she did. The song was about to end, so I adjusted my bow tie and jacket as I prepared to ask her for the next dance.

If you knew me, you'd know it's not like me to be nervous, but this girl seemed different. Just as she took a sip from her martini, she noticed me for the first time. She smiled slightly, but just as the song ended and another one began, a dark haired man came up from behind her. She smiled evenbigger and she took his hand.

The next dance was slow. They swayed together, he wasn't bad, but appeared awkward next to her. Once during the song she smiled at me again. I smiled back, not a happy smile. A knowing smile.

The man kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Caroline," and she whispered "I love you, Tyler," which I could here even from the distance.

After that, he left again, leaving her unattended. Unfortunately for him, I know better than to leave a beautiful woman alone in a room full of suitors.

I walked to her, this time not letting theopportunity slip away.

I held out my hand and smiled another cocky, but genuine smile and she said, "I already have a dancing partner."

"He was foolish enough to leave you alone," I said. She just shook her head and let out an almost inaudible giggle.

She finally took my hand and the song began.

I held her close, taking her in.

"You're rather suave. You didn't even have to compel me." she said.

This did give me pause, but I returned, not skipping a beat with, "I prefer it this way."

"So do I. It's so much more elegant," she laughed as did I.

"So, you're a vampire. Ever heard of an original?"

"Of course, otherwise, how could you have compelled me?"

Before I could answer, she said, "So, do you go by Nick or Klaus or Nicklaus?"

"Only my brother calls me Nicklaus, and my sister is the only person who calls me Nick," I said.

"Good, I like Klaus," she said.

"Klaus likes you as well," I said.

"You're pretty impressive," she said.

I looked at her strangely.

"At dancing, you're exquisite, really," she said.

"Better than that dark haired fellow stepping on your feet before," I said. She opened her mouth to object, but I quickly brought my lips to her ear and whispered slowly, "if you think I'm a good dancer, you have yet to see many of my special talents."

She blushkaki lightly, which suited her.

"Maybe another time, then." I began to walk away. "Caroline,"

"I never told you my name," she said.

I simply smiled andcontinued to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry about any grammatical errors in the previous chapter or in advance, I'll do my best. :) I don't own TVD

* * *

The next morning I awoke to Rebekah throwing clothes on top of me.

"Get up, we're going to see a film," she said certainly.

I looked at her and realized that objecting would be useless.

"I won't be able to chaperone you around town all day, I'll be attending a party tonight. At Lysander's. You can come, if you aren't a bother," I said. In truth, I did not want her to come. I knew she'd interfere with my seeing Caroline again, which was the the reason I wanted to go to the party in the first place, but Rebekah seemed to do what she was told not to, so I decided to make it her choice.

"Oh, how kind," she said, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Kind as waking someone by throwing clothes on them and ordering them to a show," I said.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be waiting in the study, get dressed," she said as she walked out.

I got dressed, not in a particular hurry, which brought Rebekah much grievance as I could tell she wanted to leave.

When I walked out she shrugged in approval and I opened the door. I walked out behind her and shut it.

As we walked down the street, we were mostly silent, except when Rebekah said, "Why do you want to go back to Lysanders's? Nobody goes to the same party twice in a row without good reason, unless you're at Gatsby's," she said with a grin.

I faked apathy for the question and shrugged. "I like Lysanders's. He knows everyone who knows everyone else."

"Of course. So what's her name, Nick," she asked matter of factly.

I looked at her, sort of frustrated that she wouldn't let it go, but eventually gave in.

"Her name is Caroline," I said.

"Pretty name." she said.

"Pretty girl," I said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And, what, may I ask, is your problem with her? You've never even met her," I said.

"You can't get involved with a mortal. You'll fall in love and you'll give in to who you are. You're a killer and you'll kill her like everyone else," she said.

I clenched my jaw and looked at her defensively.

"She's not mortal," I said.

"Oh? How convenient." she said.

"What do you mean convenient?" I asked, grabbing her arm, just as a black Rolls-Royce came speeding down the street.

"Well, is she like us? Does she kill, does she live like a proper vampire should or is she one of those New-Age idealists who value human life?" she asked.

"Let's see, we were in a crowded room and it was only one dance. That's not exactly on the list of topics to bring up while dancing with a lovely woman," I said.

"A lovely _vampire_," she said dropping her voice even more.

"Why does it matter anyway? It has nothing to do with anything," I said.

"You may not think it matters now, but trust me, if she isn't like us, it will come back and bite you in the ass one way or another," she said.

I knew she was right, but I didn't care.

"Let's just get to the movie, shall we," I said.

"We shall," she said.

The movie was funny, and the woman controlling the projector in the back room was delicious. If Caroline is like the new, soulful kind of vampires, she's missing out.

A/N: Sorry about no Klaroline in this chapter, but I think bringing Rebekah in was important to the story. Next chapter Klaus will meet Caroline again and maybe so will Rebekah.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews and I still don't own TVD, so...

* * *

I stood in my apartment as I got dressed. I tied my tie and put on my tailored jacket. As I looked into the mirror I noticed a half-dried drop of blood still posed on the corner of my mouth. I carefully wiped it off with my thumb and washed my hands. I thought of Caroline and what she would think.

This is very unlike me. I don't feel guilt over taking a humans life and I don't change to suit other people's beliefs. Still, the thought of Caroline's opinion of the murder of the "innocent" plagued my thoughts.

"Nick, are you ready yet?" asked an impatient Rebekah from the next room.

"In a moment," I said.

"It's going to start to rain, we have to get a taxi soon. Hurry up, damn it," she said.

I smiled at her impatience. Such a human quality.

I walked down the hall and saw Rebekah standing there, in a black and white dress, with pearls, diamonds, the whole nine yards.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a million dollars," I said.

She smiled knowing I hated adhering to her materialistic ideals.

We walked out of the apartment again and we're met outside the front door of the building by a taxi cab.

"Lysander's place. Do you know the address?" I asked the driver.

"Yes, sir," he said. Rain drops fell on the windshield as we were driven to the party. The sky grew darker and the clouds more threatening. I tipped the driver for his troubles and Rebekah raised her brow as if to say "how about a snack before the party," I shook my head and we got out of the cab.

"I don't like that this girl is changing you Nick," she said.

"Nobody has the will or power to change me, but myself," I said.

We walked into the party. Rebekah immediatly headed toward a table full of half-drunk business men whose laughter could be heard from the door. I scanned the room for Caroline and I saw nothing. A song had just begun and a woman came up to me.

"Care to dance?" she asked. I looked at her. She was objectively very beautiful, and was wearing a flapper style dress. Her auburn hair was curled and accented by a beaded hair band.

"Who am I to refuse a dance offer from a lovely lady," I said smoothly. Throughout the dance I continued to look for Caroline.

I feared this might happen, that she would have the same mind set as others and not attend the same party two nights in a row.

Just as the song ended I saw cigarette smoke waft in from theback entrance and heard a distinct sniff, as if someone wad crying. I thanked the auburn haired woman for the dance and politeky excused myself. I went to the back entrance and looked out the door before exiting.

There, on the ground, under a balcony which protected her from the rain, sat Caroline. She must have heard me, having vampire senses and all. But she didn't turn her head. She put out her cigarette, which was now more of a nub on the damp ground. I heard her sniff again and a single tear fell down her cheek. She took out a silver case and pulled out another ciagarette.

Before she could reach for her lighter, I took out mine and lit the cigarette, which was placed between her lips.

She looked at me, her blue eyes looking a beautiful shade of gray. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and blew two smoke rings.

"Thanks," she said, her voice unsteady.

She handed the cigarette to me and I took a long drag. After a moment I blew the smoke out of my mouth.

I handed it back to her, she just held it between her fingers, her wrist relaxed.

"Penny for your thoughts," I said. She smiled.

She sighed.

"It's Tyler," she said. I waited for her to continue. "He always leaves in the middle of parties and even in the middle of a dance," she said. "I don't know if he's off with another woman or god knows what else," she said. Another tear fell down her pale face.

"Well, you're off in the middle of a party with me," I said.

I didn't know how she would react to that, but luckily she smiled bittersweetly.

"True," she said.

"If someone had the chance to spend every possible moment with you and they didn't, they'd have tome mad," I said.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I silenced her with a kiss.

It was slow, and even though she put her hand on my chest as if to push me away, she didn't. It was nice and simple and ended as quickly as it began.

She looked at me with a guilty, but sympathetic expression. Without her noticing, I slipped a piece of paper I had written a note on earlier into her cigarette case. Got up to leave.

"Thanks for the light," she said.

"Anytime, Caroline," I said. And with that I left, Rebekah was nowhere to be found in the other room, but when I got home, I realized that two of the men she had been talking with before were lying on the floor of our apartment, drained of blood.

"You have to start cleaning up after yourself, Rebekah," I said.

She just rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy. Don't own TVD etc. etc.

I awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. I got up and walked over to it before picking it up. "Do you have idea wheat timeout is?" I asked groggily.  
"Um... I'm so sorry." It was Caroline, "I just found the note you must have slipped into my case. I, am sorry for the time, but I couldn't sleep and it had your number and, I don't know. I'll- I'll hang up. Sorry. Bye,"

"No, no, I don't mind. Who am I to call myself a creature of the night when I can't take a telephone call at three in the morning." I said after clearing my throat.

"So, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I just couldn't sleep and Tyler isn't home yet. I don't know where he is. He always disappears like this. I don't have any idea what he could be doing or who he's doing it with," she said, sadly.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," I said.

I of course couldn't see her. But I imagined she smiled at that.  
I heard her sigh, and I said, "Do you want to go out for a drink. I know a place."

"What place?" she asked.

"The 21 Club. Heard of it?" I asked.

"Rings a faint little bell, yes," she said with a small laugh.

"Isn't it closed?" I asked.

"You really don't get out much, do you?" I asked, smirking. "I have a friend there. Well not a friend, but we have an arrangement. I can come over whenever I want as long as its alcohol that I'm drinking. Not that he would have a choice if I decided to kill him, but if I did, there would be nobody there to make drinks," I said.

I immediately regretted saying it, for I had no idea still whether she thought the killing of humans was...unjust or not.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked, trying to recover from my last statement.

"I could find my way there," She said.

"I'll meet you there then, ten minutes?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely," she said.

I hung up the phone. I put my jacket on, yawned and rubbed my hands over my face. I then walked out of my apartment, down the stairs and to the 21 Club, where I found Caroline. She was sitting under the doorway, on the stair which were still wet from the rain. The sky was black, but I could see her from the yellow light emitting from the street lamp. She still had on the same dress from before and even with her hair undone and her face free of makeup and red from crying, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She looked at me and smiled. She looked relieved and happy to see me, which made me smile as well.

I walked over to her. "You look divine," I said.

She bit her lip slightly, "You clean up pretty nice yourself." I didn't know if she was joking or not. The only times I had seen her prior I had been wearing tuxedos. Now I was just wearing a simple outfit with a jacket over it. Americans.

"Shall we?" I asked, gesturing to the door.

She nodded and I wrapped my arm around her, which she luckily didn't object to and led her inside. I looked to the acquaintance I spoke of before, who was now cleaning glasses. When he saw me he nodded, as did I. The lights were dim and the tables had been cleared away of the glasses that once sat a top them.

"Um, if they have coffee, can you get me some please?" she asked.

"Are you sure you don't want a good old Jack and Coke?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk. Well too late," we both laughed. And I walked over to the bar as she sat down in a booth.

I ordered our drinks and brought them over to our booth.

"Did they have coffee?" she asked.

"No, but I got you the next best thing. A White Russian." I said. I pushed the drink toward her and smiled.

I took a sip of my own martini.

"So, who was that girl with you at the party?" she asked, resting her head on her hand.

"That was my sister, Rebekah," I said.

"Oh, she's pretty," she said.

"How did you see her, by the time we arrived you were smoking outside," I asked.

"Just before I went outside I saw you," she said.

"Were you jealous?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, she's your sister," she said.

"You didn't know that," I said, she smiled, defeated.

"Tell me about you," she said.

I laughed. She looked at me confused.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I've been alive since the eleventh century. You can't imagine how many times I've heard that," I said.

"Seriously though, I know nothing about you," she smile sand turned to her bag and pulled out the paper I gave her before, "except that you can draw," she said putting the paper on the table, displaying the portrait I had drawn of her.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said.

"I bet you draw a picture for all the girls," she said.

"Just the beautiful ones," I said. She put her hand on mine, which were both on the surface of the table.

"Well its beautiful," she said, "can I keep it?"

"Yes, but of course nothing could compare to the real thing," I said, kissing the hand she had placed on mine.  
She blushed.

"So, what have you been doing all these years? Does it get boring?" she asked, taking another sip of her White Russian.

"I've kept busy, Rebakah always keeps things interesting," I said, reminiscing.

"When were you turned?" I asked her.

"When I was nineteen. In 1899. I've been a vampire for thirteen years. Wow. Thirteen years," she said, looking at her drink.

"Do you mind me asking who by?" I asked.

"A vampire named Katherine." I lit up.

"Katerina?" I asked.

"No, just Katherine, why?" she asked, I was certain it was Katerina. What would she want with Caroline?

"No reason, I knew a vampire named Katerina one time. That's all, continue," I said.

"Anyway, she told me about being a vampire and I thought it was the most a maxing thing I'd ever heard. People who are super fast and strong. That stay young and beautiful forever. It was a dream. Then she turned me. I had a taste of human blood from being in transition. I was terrified of myself. I had killed a person to become what I was. I vowed never to do it again. That didn't work. My 1902 I had killed almost 300 people. I couldn't handle the guilt. I told Katherine to stake me. She wouldn't do it. She said she turned me so that I could help her find a man named Stefan. She had no problem with killing. So I escaped from her hold on me. I fled to America and fell in love with Tyler and her I am with you," she said.

I didn't say anything. I still was sure about Katerina, but I couldn't tell Caroline. Not yet, anyway.

She sighed. "Where have you lived. Why did you come to America?" she asked.

"I've lived all over Europe. I've been almost everywhere actually. Unless of course there is another continent somewhere left to be discovered," I smiled. "I was bored with everywhere else, so I came to America. It was around 1958." I said.

She took a last sip of her White Russian and looked at me.

"I think I should probably go home before I do something that I wouldn't but probably should regret," she said. I nodded, sad that our outing was cut short, but I escorted her to the door. She kissed my cheek and walked in the other direction. I watched her until she turned the corner and I could no longer see her. I stood there for a while before it started raining, I hailed a taxi and was driven home. I walked into my study in my apartment. In the leather chair I sat for the next four hours until the sunrise, sketching her face on a piece of paper, wishing she were there.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry for not updating for a couple days. Anyway, I am sorry for the typo in my last chapter. Klaus came to America in 1858, not 1958 (I think that was the year I said, right, I don't remember) Anyways, like alwaysshankstiff the reviews and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

For a while I stood outside the bar until I realized that I should be getting home before Rebekah does something stupid.

As I walked home, at a human pace, I thought of Katerina. Now she's turning poor, defenseless girls into vampires so that she can find her true love again. She should be rotting in hell for what she did. It's sickening. I'm truly shocked she didn't change her name completely. She knew how powerful I was, she knew how angry I was and how much I needed her. And she ran. She turned herself into a vampire like the selfish coward she is and I have had to suffer because of it for centuries.

I arrived home and opened and shut the door loudly, giving flagrant disregard for whether it would wake Rebekah or not. I sincerely did not care. But she was already awake and standing in the study, which I walked in to put my coat down.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"You care now?" I asked.

She walked over to me. "I've always cared Nick. You're all I have now, and I'm all you have. And if this girl who you've known for less than four days corrupts our family further than it already is, I will never forgive you. Besides, regardless of my feelings, which I know you care nothing of, you still don't know if she feeds on humans of not."

I stayed silent, not knowing how to rebut.

"Also, I seem to recall that she has a mate already," she said, "this isn't Romeo and Juliet for you and your star crossed lover," she said. My brow furrowed.

"Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet? They both die in the end, it was suicide," I said.

She looked at me grimly. "My point exactly."

I slightly rolled my eyes. I didn't mention the fact that what she said was sort of contradicting herself because I knew that she had a point.

I grabbed at a half empty bottle of wine off the table, I don't know why it was there, and there were no glasses in sight, but after my night I needed something to take the edge off ... in addition to the several martinis.

Then, I heard footsteps coming up the flight of stairs between the ground floor and my apartment. Then there was a knock at the door. I could smell him. There was the same smell that the man, Tyler, had on him. I remembered it from the dance a couple of nights ago, when I first met Caroline. I paused for a moment and there was another loud knock. I opened the door and there was something else I smelled. Alcohol. He was drenched in it.

"Hello," I said calmly, though my instincts told me to rip his head off.

He didn't respond in words so much as his fist colliding with what would have been my face, had I not ducked, hitting his knuckles on the hard wood door.

He winced and held his hand, but they visibly healed in a second or two.

"Why are you hanging around Caroline?" he demanded.

"I think a better question is why are you not?" I asked.

"It's none of your business what I do with Caroline. She's with me. Sorry, mate," he said mocking me. I don't know why, I had never said 'mate' around him. Americans.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you spend your whole night ignoring her and not telling her where you were, only to wind up, inebriated in front of someone who I am sure you have figured out by now is much stronger than you are?" I asked.

"Well, you don't tell your girl you have other girls, that's not really how it works," he said.

Even though I had no idea what Caroline saw in him, and I knew he absolutely deserved it, I didn't snap his neck. Until I remembered that his hand instantly healed when he hit the door. He was a supernatural being. If I did snap his neck, he would be unconcious, but he would come to eventually. And if I didn't, it would be disrespectful to Caroline and her honor. That was all the convincing I needed. I looked at him,tilted my head to my right and smiled. Then I felt my hands twisting his head quickly in one direction and hearing a crunch and his body falling on the floor.

I looked down at him. I couldn't leave him in the hall, so I brought him to the ally outside of my building and placed him in a half lying down half sitting position and left him there, shamed and smelling of alcohol.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry for not updating for like a week, I just went back to school, but yay for the long weekend! And happy early Labor Day! By the way, this chapter is a little short, sorry. Please read and review. Enjoy :) Oh, and this chapter is in Caroline's POV

Caroline's POV

I woke up and walked over to my bathroom. My mascara was slightly smudged from coming home half-inebriated the night before. I sighed a long sigh and brushed out the tangled knots in my hair with my silver brush.

I looked into my mirror, feeling shame, regret and heartbreak. I hadn't fed in six days and because of it, my emotions were heightened and at the same time, I lacked a sense of clarity. I thought of Klaus. At first I wouldn't have considered him in a romantic or even a friendly way in a thousand years, but Tyler has been pulling away; I know he's with another girl, or maybe even more, plus he was drunk almost all the time.

At first, I thought that may I could get him to become sober and forgive him for the other women because I knew that he was doing it because he was drunk and as a coping mechanism to deal with him having just become a werewolf a few months ago. But then he started to bring them back to our apartment and into our bedroom, not even recognizing I was there. Despite my physical strength over him, I've has a power over me that I can't explain which makes me terrified to say anything.

But Klaus. Klaus is wonderful. He kills which I'm still not sure I can look past, but he is kind and listens to what I have to say. He wants to be with me.

Tyler still hasn't come home from last night. I wonder if it's wrong of me that I don't particularly care if something bad happened to him. Just as I got up to go get some coffee in the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.

I walked over to it and opened the door. It was Klaus.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and blinked nervously.

"Klaus," I said.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for coming over without calling," he said.

I shook my head. "It's quite alright," I said, just as I remembered the drawing of me that he gave me. I searched my brain for a place I may have put it. I suddenly panicked internally, not wanting to have lost something so precious.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"No, but I needed to tell you something. Last night Tyler came to my home," he said.

"Your home? But...how did he know where you-" he cut me off.

"I'm not sure, but he threatened me. And I snapped his neck," he said as my eyes grew wide in shock.

"You snapped his neck? How could you? You could have killed him!" I said, furious.

"Yes, I could have, but not by snapping his neck," he said.

I clenched my jaw. He must have known about him being a werewolf then.  
"What did he say?" I asked.

"After I snapped his neck, not much." he said. I looked at him angrily and he sighed.

"He told me I ought to stay far away from you and he admitted to having other girls, Caroline," he said.

I nodded. I wasn't surprised. Non of this was new.

"Maybe I should stay away from you," I said mostly because I was angry with him and mostly because I wanted him to tell me he wouldn't.

"Is it because I feed in humans?" he asked.

That one caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

"Caroline, you must know that I feed on humans. You must have smelled their blood on me before," he said.

I didn't. I was trying desperately not to.

"That's wrong. That's horrible, you can't do that to innocent people," I said.

"You have," he said.

"I stopped," I said, "because I felt guilty."

"Caroline. We're vampires, we are better than mortals, they don't deserve their pointless lives." he said.

I slapped him. Im not very sure why. I was overwhelmed. I couldn't handle listening to him speak of humans, something that I, not long ago was.

"We were all human once." I said. "What if someone had killed me. I never would've become a vampire or come her or..." I trailed off, not wanting to say 'or met you'.

"You're horrible. You disgust me." I said, letting anger I wasn't even feeling out.

"I compel people. And I take only the necessary amount of blood that I have to," I said, "I haven't killed in years. You and other vampires could do what I do. Or you could drink the blood of animals. You don't have to mindlessly kill the innocent." I said.

"I do what I have to do. It's not mindless at all. Not in the slightest.. Humans kill animals because they can and they have to to survive. Vampires kill humans to do the same. What you do is no better than what I do, you compel these people. You deceive and hurt them. You are holding back from who you are. You take advantage of others and hurt them to survive. You're making excuses. You think just because you don't kill them that you're somehow better. I may be a killer, but at least I admit it." he said. "And, I don't kill the innocent. There are none left to kill," he said.

I looked down at the floor. I was angry and part of me thought he was right. Part of me wanted him to be right.

"Get out," I said.

"Caroline," he said.

"Get out. Leave, now" I said.

He visibly clenched his jaw and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
I let a single tear fall down my face before sinking to the floor, clutching my knees. Taking a deep, unsteady breath. And then another considerably more even one, I collected myself, refusing to let myself fall apart. I took on last deep breath and stood up. I wiped the tear way and walked over to the kitchen. A took a long sip of water, for my throat now hurt and walked back into the bathroom again. I looked into the mirror and was disgusted by what I saw.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the ending. Sorry that its short, sorry if you don't like it. I didn't know how else to end it. I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Caroline's POV

"Is this because I kill humans?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. And no. I just can't be around you anymore." I said. He paused. He looked off into the distance and sighed, I thought I saw a tear on the outside of his eyelid that he blinked away.

"And Tyler? Can you be around him anymore?" he asked.

"I spoke to him yesterday. I won't be seeing him anymore," I said.

He stood up and walked over to me.

"So thats it then. We have different eating habits and we will never see each other again," he said.

"It's more than that. I love you," I said. His eyes lit up. He put his hands on the cheeks and smiled. He began go lean in for a kiss and I stopped him, "I want nothing more than to be with you, but thats not how it works for people like us. We're killers we don't get a happy ending. That's why I can't be around you. It hurts too much. I can't spend my life with someone who does what you do," I finished.

"I can change," he said.

"No, you can't." I said.

He moved away and I suddenly felt an emptiness with out him, though he was just a foot away. He looked at me. He hesitated for a second before coming in closer. He kissed me. It was soft, but passionate. It lasted for seversl moments but would have never felt like enough. I put my hands on the nape of hi neck and he pulled mecloser. After a moment he pulled away.

"For what it's worth, I love you too, Caroline," he said.

A tear fell down my face and I nodded. "I know."

"Maybe in a century we'll meet again." I said.

He nodded and smiled bitter sweetly. "I'll be seeing you, love," he said.  
And with that, he walked out of my life forever. Or so I thought...

THE END.

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it, I didn't know how else to end it. Basically what happens in the Vampire Diaries is what happens next except slightly different because they know each other and she's still with Tyler, but whatever. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
